


Difference

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100 drabbles ranging from light-hearted to serious focusing on 10 and Simm!Master, with occasional cameos. For the most part, they're not really linked in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: These took me a very long time to write. 100 is a lot. blablabla. I hope you like them.  


* * *

On good days, the Master will go through the Doctor's clothes room, and readily mock whatever he finds, to the Doctor's half-hearted protests. The Doctor will feign ignorance to any innuendo-laced comment of the Master's. The Master will pretend that he is not a prisoner in the Doctor's TARDIS, and the Doctor will too. They might play chess, or discuss something arbitrary, such as neuroscience. The Doctor will sometimes cook, and when he does, the Master will mock him mercilessly. The Master will not ask why he can't go out. When the Doctor receives phone calls from people like Martha or Jack, the Master will make loud, questionably obscene noises in the background, and the Doctor will frantically try to shush him. They will not always be happy, but they will be content.

On bad days, the Master will pace. He will grip the Doctor's skin hard enough to bruise, and the Doctor will not say anything. The Master will ask the Doctor why he keeps him here, and when the Doctor tells him that he knows why, the Master will stalk off angrily. The Master will call him names, and the Doctor will tell him the he forgives him. The Master will say that he doesn't. They will both get bad headaches; the Master's from the drums, and the Doctor's from being around the Master. Occasionally, the Doctor will snap, and when he does, the Master will revel in it, fueling the Doctor's anger with whatever he can, no matter how low it might be to bring up. Sometimes, the Master will disappear for days on end, and the Doctor will not bother looking for him. 

The Doctor wishes that things would be better, and maybe the Master does too. He reminds himself that these things take time.

* * *

Next one is called Fantasies.


End file.
